


an ancient song

by valediction



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, and a whole lot of pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valediction/pseuds/valediction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla Kresnik used to be partnered to a Meloetta. Both it and the song that was part of their legacy survived her, as did, apparently, the tendency of Kresniks to go before their Pokémon did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relic Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written a while back. cleaned up slightly and collected here for posting.

> _**Meloetta - the Melody Pokémon**  
>  Many famous songs have been inspired by the melodies that Meloetta plays._

When Ludger came to, the sun had long since set and the food on the table, now wrapped and covered, had grown cold. There was a shadow cast over him, and it took him a few sleepy seconds of thought to link it to the figure of his older brother standing over the couch with the duvet from his room. “Mmm… big brother?”

Julius stilled, though the blanket remained in his hands. “You shouldn’t have waited up for me, little brother,” he chided. “You know I usually come home pretty late after being away this long.”

“Didn’t mean to…” Ludger murmured, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. The half-hearted attempt only ended up in his curling back up on the couch in search of more sleep, but it didn’t seem his current choice of cushion (pillow, and blanket) minded it much.

“Of course you didn’t,” Julius sighed, finally pulling the duvet over his precocious younger brother’s body before stepping away from the couch and eying its other occupant. “You had to sing him to sleep again, didn’t you?”

The dragon-bird whose plumage Ludger was currently using as a pillow raised her head at the address, and after a moment trilled out a low note in reply.

Julius extended a hand and stroked the underside of his Altaria’s beak fondly. “Well, thank you for looking after him for me, then. I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.” She leaned eagerly into the touch, easily allowing him to preen her, but let out a quiet chirp of protest when he pulled away prematurely to take a seat at the table.

He hadn’t even managed to get halfway through the first page of the post-mission writeup before the feeling of her eyes boring into him became too much to ignore. When he looked over, Altaria only adjusted herself and craned her neck around to pointedly lift up a corner of the blanket. He ignored it and went back to the papers until a warning hum filled the silence in the apartment.

“…It’s not that late,” Julius said. “I need to get this done to turn in tomorrow.”

A slightly sharper chirp, though still muted for fear of waking the brother who was already drifting off.

“It won’t take that long?”

Feathers with the consistency of clouds and cotton swelled in volume. Julius wouldn’t have refuted it if someone had said they’d darkened like a thunderhead, either.

The teen gave in to the yawn that had been threatening to pass his lips. “All right, all right,” he relented, standing back up, pushing his chair in, and making his way over to the couch.

“Just wake me up early to get that done if I don’t get up in time myself, will you?” The bird only hummed contentedly in agreement as Julius carefully slipped his way in under the duvet, trying to disturb Ludger as little as possible before curling up next to him. It was cozy, but to save face Julius pretended he didn’t enjoy the warmth as much as he did. “You know, once he grows up some more, we’re not going to fit like this anymore.”

Altaria just ran her beak through his hair in echo of his gesture earlier.

It wasn’t long before he dozed off to the notes of a softly hummed hymn of proof fluttering gently around the three of them.


	2. Future Sight

> _**Gothitelle - the Astral Body Pokémon**  
>  They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. They can see Trainers’ life spans._

Rideaux looked up and down his Pokémon’s new form appraisingly. “So,” he said. “You can see our lifespans now, can you? No no, don’t tell me,” he drawled, turning his nose up when the newly evolved Pokemon inclined his head at him.

“I want it to be a surprise. So, if you have anything to say on the matter, keep it to yourself, you understand?”

He pretended not to notice how his Pokémon had hesitated before returning an affirming nod.


	3. Conversion

> _**Porygon-Z - the Virtual Pokémon**  
>  Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error…_

`**GHS Text Messaging: Ludger**`

**[Text to: Ludger] 4:32PM:** HE7L0 H3LLO HELL0 H377O– HE77O LUDGER ARE Y0U OKAY IT HA5 BEEN A WHILE 

**[Text t0: Ludger] 4:33PM:** Y0U. APP34R F1NE SEN5ORS IND1CATE LITT7E C0R– C0R– C0RR– DAMAGE OF PHYS1CAL D4TA JUL1US WILL BE GLAD TO SEE THAT 

**[Text to: LudGer] 4:33PM:** I DO… NOT D3TECT HIS PHY5ICAL PRESENCE WITHIN THE VICINITY H0WEVER FAMIL1AR DIMENSIONAL SIGN4TURE DETECTED WITHIN 4 R3ASONABLE PROXIMITY 

**[Text to: Ludger] 4:34PM:** I AM AWARE HE HAD A PRE55ING T4SK TO EXECUTE IS HE CURRENTLY STILL OCCUPIED WITH THAT PR0CESS 

**[Text to: ludG3R] 001101000011101000͜11̨00110̵0͡110110͡PM:** LUDG3R? 

**[Text to: Ludger] 4:37PM:** DOES… H3 NEED REP4IR…? 

**[TeXT t0: LudgEr] 4:39PM:** DI– D1– DIMENS1ONAL DATA DETECTED 4T THI5 P0INT… ROUGHLY 0267 HOURS AGO… 

**[Text to: 7Udger] 4:40PM:** MEDICA7 FACI– FACI– FACILITIES… WITH1N VICINITY ARE ALL 0PEN 

**[Text to: Ludger] 4:40PM:** hes gone porygon 

**[Text to: Ludger] 4:40PM:** hey dont overwork yourself 

**[Text to: Ludger] 4:41PM:** 00111111 

**[Text to: Ludger] 4:24MP:** HUMANS CANNOT BE DELETED 

**[Text To: LudgeR] 4:44PM:** SUBJECT JULIUS W1L7 KRESNIK SHOWED SIGN5 OF MINOR TEMPOR0SPATIAL C0RRUPTION. CORRUPTION OF PHYSICAL DATA WAS ON7Y– 0N7Y– 0NLY– 4T 6 POINT 79 PER CENT DURING M05T RECENT SCAN FAR B3LOW M1NIMUM THRESHOLD T0 DIVERGE H1MSELF FROM THI5 ITERATION OF TH3 TIMESTR3AM 

**[Text ̴t̨0: Ludger] 4:̀44PM:** LUD6ER PLEASE SPEC1FY WHAT Y0U M34N BY ‘GONE’? 


	4. King's Shield

> _**Aegislash - the Royal Sword Pokémon**  
>  Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king._

When Ludger had noticed a particular fixture decorating the walls of Victor’s residence, he’d been filled with even more misgiving and apprehension than when he’d first seen the man, Elle’s father or not.

It was rather innocuous, really. The shield was worn in places and the sword had clearly served a fair period of usage. Antique, practically; whatever spirit had animated the equipment had long since left them behind. They made for a rather shabby mantelpiece ornament, even, at odds with the rest of the beautiful home, but it certainly wasn’t something to have been all that suspicious about.

It was just how familiar the pattern of wear across the metal was that nagged at Ludger, and it was once Victor proclaimed his admission of being responsible for everyone’s deaths in this fracture that Ludger realised that the patterning was the same as his own older brother’s Aegislash, down to the chip across the corner from when he’d gotten in over his head on the Highroad when he was younger and Aegislash had saved him.

“I killed my brother and father for this power!” Victor snarled, his Aegislash’s blade meeting with the twin edges of Ludger’s Doublade while only a short distance away, their owner’s own swords clashed with a scattering of sparks.

\---

Julius’ letter had something enclosed within. It was a small, smooth stone, unassuming. It appeared polished to the point of gleaming, though the stone didn’t so much gleam as it seemed to drink in the light from its surroundings to look brighter by contrast.

Ludger had forgotten all about it after reading and rereading the Crown’s letter, sitting down at the table to work his hands fitfully through his hair. He’d tucked it absently away within a pocket within the first minute, and as he’d rushed down to the Seahaven in Marksburg all thoughts of it fled his mind as Nova’s words filled it instead.

It’s Doublade that brings it up again after the creation of the soul bridge. The twin swords nudge at his pocket with a tassel, humming lowly. Ludger reaches into it and– oh. Right. He’d forgotten that Julius had given that to him.

“You… don’t have to evolve, you know,” Ludger says hesitantly. He still remembers how, in the fractured dimension, Julius’ Aegislash had closed its single eye and appeared to nod to itself before the sword and shield had dropped to the floor, devoid of movement– just moments before the catalyst had broken and the dimension shattered around them. The memory of another Aegislash hangs over him too; the fractured counterpart of himself who’d been crowned Victor of that dimension…

Doublade makes a sharp noise at him, its free tassel whipping around to mime a circular movement in front of it. A shield. Protection. It repeats the motion once before relaxing, the edges of the cloth fluttering in a way evocative of butterflies.

“…Right. It’s your choice in the end, isn't it?” The corner of Ludger’s lip quirks up as his Doublade shakes itself in a emphatic yes.

As he raises the hand he’s holding the Dusk Stone with, Doublade’s tassel clasps around it, and the ghost Pokémon begins to glow.

They still had a promise to keep.


	5. Destiny Bond

> _**Gardevoir - the Embrace Pokémon**  
>  It will try to guard its trusted Trainer with its life. It has the ability to see the future._

After Marksburg, Ludger seeks out his brother’s Gardevoir. He finds the psychic-type at the empty apartment, sitting down at the dining table finishing a meal like it’d been expecting him. It probably had.

“You knew, didn’t you? What would happen?”

The blue and white Pokemon tilts its head briefly, before closing its eyes and nodding. _Yes,_ is the answer that resonates in Ludger’s mind.

Ludger sags. “…Could none of it have been changed, then?”

_He did it for you,_ Gardevoir says simply, sweeping noiselessly across the room to pick up a round gem. The Embrace Pokémon places a thin arm beneath Ludger’s chin and makes him look up from the apartment floor as one of his two pocketwatches–the silver one–is deftly snatched from his pocket by an invisible grasp. Gardevoir opens it up and presses the Gardevoirite into one of the notches before handing the watch back to a silent Ludger. _Just as I will help you however I can with what is left of your journey._

(Unbeknownst to Ludger, the dying words of another Gardevoir flitted unbidden through Gardevoir’s mind. _Foresight is not what you think it is. All it will do is help you prepare,_ the other Gardevoir had said, back when he was newly evolved and distraught and panic-stricken with how the small body beneath him refused to mend no matter how much of himself he put into his Heal Pulses.

Gardevoir had seen his own demise not long before the incident on the Striborg. He hadn’t understood it then, but he was ready now.)


	6. Odour Sleuth

> _**Growlithe - the Puppy Pokémon**  
>  A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer. / Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won’t forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. _
> 
> _**Ninetales - the Fox Pokémon**  
>  Each of its nine tails is imbued with supernatural power, and it can live for a thousand years._

Arcanine made for a very staid and severe guardian of Frères, having chosen not to accompany his master’s younger brother to Canaan. While normally the sight of a six foot tall mass of fur and muscle might have unsettled more than just the unwelcome visitors, the residents of the housing complex had long since become familiar with the lion dog. The landlady fussed over his mane and managed to rope the woman with all the cats into helping her to groom him, and on the one occasion Nova passed by, she’d almost timidly petted him behind the ear before putting her hands on her hips to address him. “You’re Julius’ Arcanine, right? If you’re here, then I guess he’ll be getting back soon. Ludger’ll be really happy to hear that.”

He’d watched her go, Emolga clinging to her hat, before settling down on his haunches to resume his vigil. In the evening a familiar figure came down the street with a bag of feed, and the dog watched as it approached.

“You been waiting out here all day?” Julius asked, shifting the bag in his arms. “Sorry I’m late, then. I bet you must be hungry. Here, want some?”

Arcanine snapped at the arm that extended itself toward him then, and the illusion dissipated, crumbling away like shards of glass.

_You’ll have to try harder than that, fox,_ the dog rumbled, flicking an oversized ear in the direction of a nearby awning. _I see yours went and unleashed you on the world. Pity._

The Ninetales that padded into view harrumphed and tossed its head haughtily. _No fun, are you? What gave it away?_

_Scent._ Arcanine yawned, all teeth and flickering embers, before getting up onto all fours to tower over the other fire-type. _You’re wasting your time. Go off and bother some unfortunate wild ones._

Ninetales yipped in harsh amusement. _Oh please, if you were left to your own devices you’d pine away for your master on this very doorstep like some helpless pup._

_What, and you wouldn’t?_ The larger of the two canines stared down at the other unimpressedly through the corner of his eye. _Did you forget all the legends about your kind already?_

_Oh, but we’re talking about you here, not me._ Ninetales' eyes gleamed as a quiver ran through all nine of its tails in unison. _I can’t help but notice that you didn’t deny anything. And they said you were supposed to be loyal. Shouldn’t you be with the Key that everyone was fawning over?_

Arcanine had already turned his attention away from the smaller fire-type, padding back to the building and settling back down. _They’ll need a home to come back to. Now get lost, fox, unless you want to play our old game of ‘whose teeth are sharper.’_


	7. Perish Song

> _**Altaria - the Humming Pokémon**  
>  If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum._

Julius’ Altaria is waiting for them at Marksburg when they return, having realized where they’d gone without her while she was recovering. She chirps a sharp greeting at each of them when they step out from the soul bridge, but perks up noticeably when she spots Elle, flitting over to fuss and preen over her as only a bird could.

The last of the group arrives, and the absence of a particular person doesn’t escape her notice. She trills, a questioning, concerned sound, but all that meets her is silence until Elle sniffles into her downy plumage and Jude awkwardly clears his throat.

“Ludger… isn’t coming back with us.”

Beneath her, Elle curls closer into soft white feathers. She understands perfectly.

Gently, she beaks a few disheveled strands of hair back into order and nuzzles at the side of Elle's face. With a low hum, Altaria makes one more promise to the girl before carefully dislodging herself from the embrace and allowing the wind to carry her toward the fading remnants of Canaan and the soul bridge.

For the second time in less than a week, Marksburg’s harbour echoes with the haunting, mournful notes of an Altaria’s Perish Song.


	8. Discharge

> _**Rotom - the Plasma Pokémon**  
>  Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc._

On occasion, the technology at Spirius Corporation went haywire. Given that the company was still scrambling to fill the void that not only its President, but also both Directors and its Vice-President left in the wake of the Trial of Origin, these occasions wrecked havoc on the recovering company. Still, the damages caused by these malfunctions never were anything more than inconveniencing, lost databases requiring re-entry of information, schedules being mixed up, Agents unexpectedly being given time off– but no fatal cuts to the power supply of any hospital equipment or the like. It was baffling because the corporation had state of the art shielding and security. Nothing had ever been able to get through the systems the Former Director himself had designed.

Those in the Network Technology Development Division had a strong suspicion about what was responsible for the unexplained incidents, given how the machinery within the former Director’s workplace always went untouched during such occurrences.


	9. Autotomize

> _**Skarmory - the Armor Bird Pokémon**  
>  After nesting in bramble bushes, the wings of its chicks grow hard from scratches by thorns. / The feathers that it sheds are very sharp. It is said that people once used the feathers as swords._

The girl was a survivor. That much could be said of her. A fair amount of adult humans hardly would have made it through a fraction of what she had, and certainly not as well off. If nothing else, the child whom her trainer’s younger brother had given everything to protect had been worth the effort. Strong-minded, steel-willed. Skarmory could approve of that.

Unlike some of the others, Skarmory held no true ties to anything left in Trigleph, nor would she have any trouble with living out in the wild. Whether alone or with others, she had survived. She was strong. And she saw that someday, the girl, too, would be strong, although in a different way than she already was. But she would need to be able to defend herself until then. It wouldn’t do to let the efforts of both the trainers she’d lived with go to waste.

It wouldn’t have done Skarmory any good to keep her feathers around. Might as well put them to some use, the steel-type decided, as she deposited the messy bundle at the front door of an alarmed researcher. She fixed the human with an intent stare and cawed something that might have resembled “Elle,” just to make sure the boy understood her, before lifting herself up with a quick downstroke and soaring off toward the barrens on newly regrown wings.


	10. (echoed voice)

> _**Sylveon - the Intertwining Pokémon**  
>  It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her._

"Hey, Pollux? We should probably go now. Everyone's moving on up in the world, and we can't keep them waiting, you know!"

The beginnings of a whine started and died in the back of the vulpine Pokémon's throat as Sylveon yawned before slowly getting up to stretch in a manner not unlike a cat. The field was comfortable, and Sylveon would rather have stayed to nap in it for a while longer, but at his Trainer's request he woke himself up to beam up at her with bright eyes, ears perked and feelers swaying gently in the slight breeze. The Pokémon chattered softly in contentment as Elle leaned over to scratch under his chin before getting up as well, humming a familiar tune cheerfully to herself as she did so.

As always, Elle gave him her hand to take, and he obliged, curling the closest of his ribbons around her hand to grasp gently onto it. Its twin trailed freely in the wind as they headed back down from the cliff, as did one of the other ribbons around his neck.

The last, as always, was held slightly stiffly and curled at the end. People had asked about it sometimes, about whether her Sylveon was okay, it seems rather nervous, it doesn't seem healthy for the muscle not to relax, but Elle always laughed it off and Sylveon quickly caught on, allowing his feelers all to flutter as he demonstrated that yes, he really was in perfect health. Eventually the concern died off and they took the quirk as a minor oddity. Nothing that would harm anyone, in any case, so they let it go, even if it were strange to see a Sylveon's feeler held so rigidly in the air, as if it were holding on to a hand that wasn't there.


End file.
